Not of This World part 1
by Peaches2
Summary: What would happen if Maria finds out the secret that her and her father share?


Author: Peaches  
Category: Maria/Michael  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell but I love the show. These are personal interpretations of how I think the series should go. This is my first fanfic so your input is important to me. (both bad and good)   
  
Not of This World  
  
  
Memories flooded Marie's mind like a bad made for T.V. movie. She has not been able to have a decent night of sleep all week. Like clockwork she walks up from a cold sweat that leaves her in tears. Why did her father leave her and her Mom all those years ago? Even though it has been over ten years since she last heard from him the pain still remains. Why? Watching her friends Liz and Alex with their fathers always brought back her feeling of abandonment. She hopes her dreams will subside this week. Her 17th birthday is Friday and she doesn't want anything missing it up.  
  
*****  
  
Getting dressed in the morning has also ways been a pain-staking event, but today it came with ease. She grabbed her favorite pink tank with Baby Girl written on the front and a black leather skirt. She has always loved this skirt. Not too trashy, the skirt hugged her waist and came down to her knees. It left just enough open space between her tank and skirt. She felt like being a little flirty today. After all it has been 5 months since her and Michael broke up. Her, Liz and Alex had a tough time this past summer and now 2 month into the new school year things are slowly getting back to normal (If you can call being dumped by aliens normal). Looking into the mirror for final touches, Maria glanced at the clock 7:45am, she was running late and she still had to pick up Liz. She grabbed leather sandals and backpack and rushed out the door. Welcome to another fun filled day at Roswell High.  
  
*****  
  
" Sorry Liz, I had another rough night." Maria said waiting on the light to change.  
" It's ok. You still having nightmares?"  
" Yeah, it always happens this time of the year. It always gets worse close to my birthday. I guess him up and leaving on my birthday has left a permanent scare on my brain"   
Maria pulled into her normal parking spot and put on her sandals. She opened up her door and grabbed her backpack. Her and Liz walked out to the courtyard and met up with Alex. He was standing there with Eric from the band.  
Maria pinched Alex butt and gave him a big hug.  
" What's up hon? I missed you last night." Maria said giggling.  
" Oh Maria", Liz said trying to hold in her laughter.  
"Miss DeLuca I didn't know you cared." Alex laughed.  
It was so good to Alex with a smile on his face. He took losing Isabel just as bad as Liz and me took the whole destiny thing. Looking back on that day was hard. We watched Liz run from Max at the cave. She was crying as she told us about the royal 4, Max/Tess and Michael/Isabel. We stood in disbelief as we looked up and saw them. The pain was unbearable. We all took each other's hand and walked away. We had to show them that they did not break us. Even though inside our hearts were broken.  
  
This past summer Liz and to get away so she went to visit her Aunt in Florida while Alex and myself braved it out in Roswell. I spent most of my time with him and the band honing our skills and working at the Crashdown. Even though our love lives had been broken we all remained civil to one another. What surprised me the least was Max. Some how this summer he and I became confidantes. He would share his feeling for Liz and I for Michael. As I told Max, Liz need some time away from him and that he should give her space. He told me those were wise words that I should listen to them. Michael avoided my phone calls and me the whole summer and I could not get him out of my system.   
" Maria, girl we got to get to History class!" Liz said grabbing Maria's arm.  
" Ouch! What's the rush?"  
As I turned around I got a glance of them coming.   
" Hey guys" Max said.  
"Hi" I said back. Like I said it is not like we hate them. They cannot help what their futures were and even though we were no longer romantically linked we still were their friends and with the evil aliens after them they need all the help that they can get.  
" Wow Maria I love your skirt!" Isabel said.  
"Thanks, this old thing"   
I was surprised from the compliment from her. She usually doesn't like my clothing choices. I guess this was her way of breaking the ice.  
"How are you doing Alex? Isabel shyly said staring at him.  
"Fine and yourself?"  
" I'm ok, just little nervous about Mr. Taylor's history. Test today"  
" You will do fine" he said starring down at his sneakers.  
" Oh my god I totally forgot about the test! That is all I need to begin my day" I pulled out my cedar oil to calm me down.  
" Maria you will pass. We have worked all last week. You know the stuff. Now let's go!" Liz said as she brushed passed Max.  
Max could feel Liz's cold shoulder this morning. He was hoping that they could talk this morning before class. But he guessed it could wait till later.  
"Wait up Maria you dropped your pen." Michael said running up to them. As he handed the pen to her and he touched her fingers. There was a slight tingle from that moment. Michael had not even made one move towards her since the cave but 1 second touch left them wanting more. Michael pulled away fast and shrugged it off and walked past them. That went the old stonewall Michael that I love to hate. How he can pass for a decent human being one minute and totally turn into this anger ball just baffles me. Well that is not my problem anymore. Thank God!  
*****  
  
"Ok class take your places and begin your test" Mr. Taylor said passing out the last test.  
What am I going to do? My mind is a total blank. Ok Maria you can do this. Liz worked with you and you have got to buckle down. I turned over the test and began to fill it out. The entire test looked like jumbled mess. I am going to fail this test and I never going to get of this town. I don't want to stay here waiting tables all of my. I looked over at Liz. Look at her she knows everything. Why couldn't any of her knowledge rub off on me? My best friend is a wiz with this stuff and I cannot even remember what year this is. I laid my head down I was starting to get a headache. Then there was a sharp pain in my head. Oh my god! Now I have really done it. Now I am dying from a brain freeze. I took my fingers and rubbed my temples, I have to calm down and finish this test. I got another sharp pain and it almost made me cry out. What is happening to me? Next thing I knew I started to hear voices. That is it! Now I'm cracking up. I looked over at Liz trying to stay focus. But I started to hear her thoughts. She was reading the questions and answering them. I started to write them down. I can't cheat off of Liz! Wait this is wrong! Of course if I don't want to flunk this test I should go ahead and listen. I mean it's not like I am looking on her test. I raced and finished what I could of the test. Then I started to here Alex thoughts.  
" Look at her. She is so beautiful and she smelled so nice today. No! I got to snap out of it. You're a loser and she will never be yours." " I wonder what color bra she is wearing?"   
Alex you bum. I just shook my head and looked out of the window.  
"These kids are all idiots. What I'm I still doing here. I should be in Paris and enjoying my life but I'm stuck here in Roswell teaching these kids. I have to get of here. I'll call out sick tomorrow. Yeah I need a break."  
Well I never thought Mr. Taylor thought that way. I guess he wants to get out of Roswell as much as I do.  
" I miss Max so much. My he looked so good today." I heard Liz think.  
Then all of a sudden I started to here everyone in class at once. I could here their pain, joy, and some smut as well. I have freaks in this class. Kyle stop thinking what color underwear Tess is wearing. Way too much information here. Ok I can control this. Just stay focused. I grabbed my cedar oil and sniffed. But all it did was intensify my headache.   
" Ok class put down you pens and pass your tests to the front. I hope we will have a better number of passing scores this time class. Liz Parker can not be the only one paying attention in class."  
Mr. Taylor is an asshole. I cannot wait for the bell to ring so I can get out of here. If I hear one more thought I'm going to scream.  
RING  
RING  
Great! I'm out of here. I grabbed my stuff and ran out. I need some air.   
" Hey Maria, wait up!" I heard Liz in the background.  
But I could not wait any longer. My head was killing me. As I got my locker I pulled out a bottle of Midol. I took 3 pills and swallowed down whole. But the pain was unbearable. As I walked down the hall, I heard Alex call out to me and then I heard his thoughts.  
" What the hell is up with Deluca?"   
All of these voices I cannot take it! I ran into the bathroom. I grabbed my head and tried to force the voices away. But could not.   
RING  
RING  
God they next class I got to get to class. English right? Mrs. Cohn I can make. I can make.  
RING  
RING  
Last bell, I'm late. I ran down the hall. I opened up the door. All the voices, I can't take it. Maria get a grip. Sweat was pouring from forehead and as I stepped into the class. There was silence. All eyes where on me. I heard Liz say I didn't look good. I took my seat next to Michael. I rubbed my temples again. But nothing seemed to be working. What is wrong with me?  
"Maria you ok" Michael asked. I was not too sure if the words came out of his mouth or he thought them. All I could do was nod my head yes.  
"Maybe you need to see the nurse"  
" I'm ok," I mumbled out.  
I grabbed a tissue from my bag and wiped my forehead. My hands started to shake.   
"Maria you really need to go to the nurse." I heard Michael say.  
He was right. I need to see the nurse. I raised my hand and asked Mrs.  
Cohn for a pass. As I got up the voices rushed back and I tried to stand up and then everything went dark.   
*****  
  
"Maria, Maria baby wake up." I heard Michael whisper in my ear.  
I opened my eyes and saw Michael standing over me. At first I thought it was all a dream until my eyes focused clearly.  
"Michael what is going on?"  
"Maria you past out in English."  
I tried to rise but he held me down. I stilled felt a little groggy and I think he noticed.  
"No, the nurse said you needed to lay down for a while."  
" But Michael I feel...." He placed his finger on my lips and shushed me. How I loved feeling him again.  
"No means no. I don't want anything else happening to you. Maria I was so scared when I could not wake you up. Most of the class was panicking and old Mrs. Cohn almost had a heart attack." I heard him say with a low chuckle.  
"I just had a bad headache and I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast this morning."  
"Well you need to take it easy. I'm going to tell the gang your ok. Liz, Alex, Max, and Isabel are waiting outside with your Mom."   
"Will you come back?"  
" Of course" he said walking to the door.  
" I missed you Michael." As soon as the words came out of my month I regretted it. Ok Deluca now brace yourself for any idiotic words you are about to hear.  
Michael turned around and walked to the couch.  
"I missed you too. Cheesehead" he grinned. He started to bend his head and it looked like we were about to kiss but Nurse Cross came in the door. Damn.  
Right behind the nurse was my Mom, Liz and Alex.  
My mother ran past the nurse and reached for me.  
"Maria honey are you ok? I was so worried "   
Michael slowly walked backward toward the door. He turned and smiled and turned the knob. I saw Max and Isabel waiting outside. Isabel waved and Max gave his usual hi Maria what's up nod. The door slowly closed behind.  
"How is Maria doing Michael" Isabel said concerned, " She is going to be ok right?"  
"She said she had a bad headache." Michael shrugged  
"Wow that must had been a strong one to make her pass out like that" Max asked.  
"Yeah, well she has her Mom there and course Liz and Alex. All people who love her."  
"Michael your right so why aren't you in there?" Tess said coming up behind them.  
"I know you still love her."  
"Let's just end this conversation now. I'm hungry"  
  
*****  
  
"Maybe I need to take you to a doctor"  
" Mom I'm fine. It was just some sort of low blood sugar thing or something. You can stop worrying. I am ok really."  
"Well you are going to stay home tomorrow and I will stay here with my baby ok?" Amy said sitting next to her daughter," We haven't had that much time to spend together lately. So I'm going to take care of my little moon pie." Amy grabbed her daughter into a big bear hug.  
"Yuck! Mom stop with all the sweet talk, Ok?"  
The next day Maria and her Mom stayed at home. They ordered in pizza and did a little cleaning. It was one of their bonding moments that they have not had since she was younger.  
" So honey, what do you want for your birthday?"  
"I don't know Mom, anything would be fine. I know things have been tight so it is no big deal. Anyway if you can make your double crunch chocolate cake I think I can live with that."   
"I think I can do that. So honey can you go into my room and look in the closet and grab a silver box from the top shelf of my closet."  
"Sure Mom no problem." Maria bounced happily upstairs. She grabbed the box and brought it downstairs.  
"Here you go"  
"Thanks baby. Come sit next to me. I have something to give to you. It belonged to your Dad."  
Maria looked at her mother in disbelief. Her Mom has not said the Dad word since he left. She always figured it was best not said and besides her keeping onto something that belonged to him all these years was a surprise in it self.  
Amy Deluca straightens up and presented a small velvet bag.  
"I've been holding on to this for a while and he wanted you to have it"  
She pulled a silver necklace with a beautiful stone attached. Maria looked at how the light bounced off the stone. It seemed to change colors the instant she placed it in her hand.  
"Mom it is great!"  
"Here let me put on you."  
Maria got up and walked to the mirror. She could not help but to touch the stone. She finally had something from her Dad that brought her joy instead of pain.  
Amy came behind Maria and gave her a hug.  
"Honey your dad loves you no matter where he is. That is something that I have always known. You did nothing wrong Maria to make him go. Things just didn't work out between us but that was always a bond between you and him. Sometimes I was jealous of that. But you knew that you were daddy's little girl. Baby, you know how beautiful you are? I guess you get that from your dear old Mom."  
Amy could not stop the tears from forming in her eyes. Her little girl was growing into a woman. She suddenly felt a little scared. She had always protected Maria. Her father leaving was the best thing. Too many strange things were happening then. Things that she cannot bring herself to tell her daughter. It was almost her 17th birthday and things have been normal. She has not behaved nor showed nothing outside of being a normal teenager. Yes my baby will be fine. She has to be. But Amy could not deny any longer that there were not possibilities of everything coming out. She only prays that Maria is strong enough to handle the truth about her father.  
  
*****  
That night Maria could not help but feel little happy. These past couple of days have been quite surprising. Of course the nightmares and the strange headache that almost made her head exploded. Strange that her ability to hear what everyone was thinking was both painful and somewhat amazing. It was just a fluke. Maybe getting involved with the pod squad has caused some kind of side effect. Yeah that was it. Some sort of allergy. That explains everything. For a minute she was starting to worry. Anyway having Michael there with her at the nurse's office was enjoyable. She has not even had a 5-minute conversation with him since the whole destiny thing. She hoped things between them will get better. She really missed him. Maria touched her lips and thought of how they almost kissed. Damn nurse Cross, she messed up everything. Well it was time to go to bed. In her dreams Michael can be hers once again. Maria closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. As Maria lay there asleep, there was a slight glow in her room. It was coming from the necklace. A bright blue light began flashing. The light covered Maria body and blanketed her dreams. There was a smile on Maria face. Dreams of Michael filled her head. They were walking hand and hand in the desert.   
"Michael I want you to meet my Dad. He has been waiting for us."  
"Hello son, a pleasure to finally meet you. I see you have been taken care of my little princess."  
  
(Maria is now in a deep sleep in her dream world)  
  
Elsewhere there was another necklace blinking a blue light. The man stared down at the stone. It was time to go home. His little princess needed him. The man looked up at the stars, yes it is time. I have to prepare for what is to come. He has been eluding the FBI and Skins for 10 years and with Maria 17th birthday coming up. Her power is just beginning. He must be there to help her. The man packed his duffle bags and jumped into his jeep and jumped onto 285 north.   
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
